Mon Calice
by lunaTiik
Summary: 2 semaines qu'elle a disparue. Je suis sûre qu'elle est morte... S'il vous plaît professeur, retrouver là et ramener là.


**Auteur : **LunaTiik

**Titre : **Mon calice

**Rating : **M

**Personnages Principaux : **Hermione Granger et Séverus Snape ( Séverus Rogue ici )

**Personnages Secondaire : **H.P/G.W ; RW/PP ; DM/DG ; BZ/LL ; TN/AG

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Résumé : **2 semaine qu'elle a disparue. Je suis sûre qu'elle est morte... S'il vous plaît professeur, retrouver la.

* * *

><p>17 Juin 1998<p>

-Ça fait 2 semaine qu'elle a disparue. Je suis sûre qu'elle est morte.

-Ginny, s'il te plaît. Ne parle pas de malheur. Elle est forte. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. On va la retrouver.

-Tu es en plein rêve Harry. Tu pense bien que si elle était encore en vie et bien portante elle serait revenue. Je savais qu'on aurait du l'accompagner. Cette lettre ne pouvait-être qu'un piège.

-Tu as l'intention de me faire culpabiliser en peu plus Ginny ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Notre dernière chance arrive dans quelques minutes.

-Tu lui fais vraiment confiance Harry ?

-Absolument pas ! Mais il est la seule option que l'on ai.

La porte de la chambre dans laquelle Harry et Ginny parlait venait de s'ouvrir.

-Que se passe t-il Rémus ?

-Il vient d'arriver Harry. On m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, tous les autres sont déjà en bas.

-Bien. On te suit Rémus.

Rémus, Harry et Ginny, descendirent les longs escaliers du 12 Square Grimmaud, et se rendirent dans la cuisine.

-Professeur Rogue !

-Monsieur Potter, miss Weasley, Lupin !

Molly arriva, le dîner en main.

-Asseyez-vous Séverus. Nous allons tout vous expliquez pendant le dîner.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table.

-Alors, d'après ce que j'ai compris, miss Granger serait retenu pas le Lord, quelque part. Celui-ci ne vous aurait pas contacté, même par le biais de Mr Potter pour vous demandez quoi que se soit; et enfin mon rôle est de la sortir d'affaire. Vous rendez-vous compte que tout ceci ne sont que des hypothèses, et que vous voulez m'envoyer au suicide ?

Je crois que c'est officiel...vous êtes tous complètement fous !

-Séverus, je t'en supplie, moi, Rémus Lupin. Aide-nous !

-Je suis désolé mais je n'irai pas me faire tuer, sans avoir la certitude que miss Granger est encore en vie.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine.

-Vous êtes vraiment un salopard !

-Ron ! s'écria Molly.

-Si on avait dit à Hermione d'aller vous cherchez, elle l'aurait fait sans protester. C'était la seule à croire en votre innocence pour le meurtre du professeur Dumbledore. Elle était la seule à penser qui vous l'avez assassiné, de sang-froid, c 'était parce qu'il vous l'avait demandé. Elle était la seule à vous parler sans haine lorsque vous veniez ici. Malgré tout ce que vous lui avez fait, elle a toujours cru en votre repenti. Apparemment, elle avait tord. Votre esprit est et restera toujours du côté des mangemorts.

Ron sorti de la cuisine en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Le silence revint dans la cuisine.

-J'accepte !

-Vous êtes sérieux, professeur ?

-Oui, monsieur Potter ! Mais seulement pour prouver a monsieur Weasley qu'il a entièrement faux. Mon esprit n'est plus du tout tourné vers les mangemorts.

-Bien professeur. Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup.

-Je retourne à Poudlard faire mes valises. Je crois que je vais rester un bout de temps au manoir Malfoy.

-Merci, Séverus.

-Lupin ! N'oublie pas notre accord.

-Nous prendrons tes serpentards pendant les vacances et avant leurs intronisation. Je n'ai pas oublié !

-Bien sûr ! Sur ce … à bientôt.

18 juin 1998

Séverus venait de se réveillé. Il avait bouclé ses valises la veille en rentrant.

Le professeur Dumbledore devait passer dans la matinée pour établir un plan d'évasion, si toutefois, Hermione était encore en vie.

Il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et mangea rapidement.

Dumbledore arriva vers 11h00.

-Bonjour Severus.

-Albus.

-Avez-vous quelques idées ?

-J'ai préféré ne rien planifié. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre avec le Lord.

-Je vois !

Dumbledore fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie une bague. Elle avait un aspect titane et des émeraudes étaient incrustées tout autour.

-Puis-je savoir ce que c'est Albus ?

-C'est une bague Séverus.

-Je crois que sans vous, je ne l'aurais pas deviné !

Dumbledore émit un léger rire.

-Cette bague crée nue connexion direct avec Fumseck.

Séverus écarquilla les yeux.

-Votre oiseau ?

-Mon phœnix Séverus. Connaissez-vous les propriétés du phœnix ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Si vous êtes en danger, pensez fort à Fumseck. Il nous préviendra et viendra aussitôt vous aidez. Mais faîtes en bon usage Séverus. Le phœnix a beau avoir la particularité d'être immortel, il n'en est pas moins un être fragile.

-Si vous le dîtes.

-Bien, je vous laisse finir de vous préparer Séverus.

-Merci.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Il se retourna, et fixa le maître des potions durant quelques secondes.

-Autres chose Albus ?

-Bonne chance Séverus. Faîtes bien attention à vous.

-Au revoir professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois le directeur parti, Séverus referma la porte et alla s'assoir devant la cheminée. Il y resta jusqu'à l'appel du Lord.

Sa marque commença a le brûlé aux alentours de 13h00.

Séverus se leva, réduit ses bagages,les mis dans ses poches, et transplana direction le Manoir Malfoy.

Arriver devant les grilles, il présenta sa baguette devant le cadenas, et prononça une courte phrase en fouchelangue.

Il y eu un ''clic'' et les grilles s'ouvrirent, laissant le professeur Rogue pénétrer dans la propriété. Arriver devant les portes, un elfe vint a sa rencontre. Il le salua et lui demanda ses bagages.

Lucius Malfoy, en personne, vint le rencontrer une fois l'elfe partit.

-Séverus, mon ami ! Vient ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi. Le maître n'attendais plus que toi !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût !<p>

Je posterais environ une a deux fois par semaines, et je vais essayer de reprendre mes anciennes fics.

Si je n'y arrive pas, je m'excuse d'avance, mais je pense les supprimer.

A bientôt

Luna


End file.
